Suh Bumgi
Suh Bumgi is the main protagonist of Trace 2.0 Armor Line. Character Suh is a passionate police officer who tries his best at his doing job. His partners refer'd to him as a workaholic for working to the point of fainting. He take his friendship very seriously and he is loyal to his comrades. Suh is determine to show that human police can do their job without the need of special power like Trace. Suh later gain his own power after awakening as a Trace. Story Suh first appear as a human cop who was injured while trying save two children from a Trace criminal. After capturing a Trace drug dealer whose product left a kids father a hopeless junkie and becoming frustrated with the ineptitude of the Trace police, Suh turned his attentions towards the Swindles group who were targeting local police office. Suh's ability as a Trace awakens after losing his love interest, Yoon Yunjoo, and his coworkers to a Swindlers attack. Before his lover disappeared, Suh promised her to capture the Swindles group alive and put them behind bars. Officer Suh was badly traumatized by the whole event, the alienation by his fellow police didn't help his survivors guilt. After getting attacked by Haema, the same drug dealer he'd captured before his precinct was attacked, he finds to his shock that after being incarcerated again the Chief of Trace Police released him in order to continue dealing his illegal content. When he was about to be dealt a killing blow his latent power sprang to life, undoing his binds in the process. His left arm broke apart and transmuted into off equipment, coming to terms with his former adversary he would train with the weapons and the duo would join forces in order to capture The Swindlers and the D-Purple supplier who mangled Bak's men. Eventually breaking even in combat with the former he went on to show the harmful effects of his partners selling of said contraband, taking him to the hospitalized civilian whom the drug lords regular customers ended up selling to in order to pay for more. Over the months he would conduct some thorough investigations into the Swindlers and their motives eventually deducing their symbolism meant there was usually a fourth man working with them, recording their heinous actions every step of the way when they commit their crimes. When the word went out that The Swindlers were attacking another police sector both Suh and Haema moved out using one of his power derived devices, this ended in disaster as he lacked necessary combat experience leading to even more loss of life coupled with Bak Haema losing two of his fingers in a resulting detonation. Over the next couple of months they threw themselves into building up fighting ability, for Bumgi by increasing his combat experience and usage of his weapons by battling troubles and trace criminals alike while doing some investigative work into the incident related to the Human/Trace Peace Rally. Discovering that every police section his Quarry hit had a member on the force who attended the assault on said rally by a trace, eventually Haema's buyers on the Trace Police force came knocking and Suh was forced to hide while he tried to send them away. But the addicted chief and his subordinate sniffed out his presence and threatened to bust them both unless he relinquished the D-Purple. Escaping while Bak covered his exit a fight broke out between the former drug dealer and his contacts while Suh had escaped, having figured out where the Swindlers last strike point will be. While waiting on a rooftop for them to attack, the good officer had a flashback of his youth up to when he passed the police entrance exams. As he remembered the time of the Peace Rally he snapped back to earth just as the mysterious fourth member of the Swindler group came up and waylaid him with his odd powers. As he began losing consciousness he heard the title Armor Line dropped, apparently being given to Suh for how his ability to create armor like weapons from his dismantled body parts from the glowing lines that appear on them. Pierrot described his trace power as a functioning arsenal manufacturing and nuclear power plant. Power Suh's power is the glowing gold lines around his arm's that either dismantles limb to create armor like weapons or morph them into Kiju killing WMD's. Appendages regenerate after they've detached to enable more weapons crafting, he's like the Iron Man of Trace except more bad-ass. Able to create a wide range of Arms and/or protective gear like a energized shield, stun glove/cutting arm, jet boots, a firearm that shoots both regular and explosive darts which changes trajectories teamed with the taser and so on. His strongest weapon so far, created from his right hand, is a nuke with which he used to decapitate Dumpilun's right arm.The line of gear he creates for his personal use is partially derived from his subconscious wants and desires. His power grants him the necessary tools and equipment based on the situational needs, both his own and at the time for the specific task at hand. The power works during intervals between months, every other week the rings around his arm will light up. Dividing into parts and transmuting him new weapons & gadgets his power decides is most useful to at the time. Category:Characters Category:Traces Category:Males